


Incredible Short Stories from Sanctuary Bookstore

by MeaMeaAudio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bookstores, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Gen, Library, Other, first published work in a long time, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeaMeaAudio/pseuds/MeaMeaAudio
Summary: Short stories of a seemingly typical bookstore with some guests in the backrooms.
Kudos: 1





	Incredible Short Stories from Sanctuary Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, and seriously, tell me what you think.

Before it was a bookstore, it first opened up as a coffee and bakery. It didn’t do well because… it was 1910. Those who drank coffee drank it rarely or at their home, and there would soon be a depression that hit everyone hard. So the owners in a stroke of brilliance decided to rebrand their coffee shop and bakery as a bookstore. The town that it was in was small enough to have a library that had books, but none for sale. It is a different feeling after all when you own the book you like verses you borrowing a book. 

Even then, the owners, Marlene and Doug Wisehouse, did not name it Sanctuary. The original name was Book Shop. It was a very bland name. Around this time, they had finally finished their side project of building what seemed to be, hundreds of rooms behind the store. In those rooms, they would fill with their children, and their children’s children and so on.

Unfortunately, Doug was impotent. Their dreams of having a big and crazy family floated away. They began to instead rent out the rooms, but that became more of a problem than it did a blessing. The renters would sneak books and pretend that those books were theirs.

So, the Wisehouse’s had once again another stroke of brilliance so bright, many were shocked to see it happen twice in a row. They would offer lodging and food, and a little bit of money, if their renters would help them run the shop. 

Still. At this time, they did not name their bookstore Sanctuary. This was shortly before the second war. The Wisehouse’s were getting up in years, and they appointed a young mother to a boy of sixteen as the general manager. What they didn’t know, and would later come to name their store Sanctuary, was that this young mother, Marie-Ann Tolliver, was a witch.

She was a good witch, a white witch, a curandera, she healed people with her magic. However, she was on the run from her husband who did unspeakable horrors to her and her son, Oliver.

Her husband found her, and Marie-Ann Tolliver stood her ground. Her powers frightened the Wisehouse’s, but they weren’t terrified of her. Once the battle was fought and the husband whose name history has forgotten was dead, The Wisehouse’s asked if there were anyone else like her and her son.

Of course, there were. Those things that go bump in the night, need some protection too. Just like humans, many are bad, but most are good. 

With this in mind, the Wisehouse’s agreed to open up some of the rooms to those creatures who needed help. Marie-Ann was so grateful, that she cast a sanctuary spell on the property.

It was then that the Book Shop was renamed Sanctuary Bookstore. Word got out quickly and soon all creatures from all walks of life found solace at the rooms behind the bookstore.

And it has stayed that way since the Wisehouse’s both passed peacefully in their sleep, and Marie-Ann had passed the store to her son who passed it on to another equally great manager.

You’re probably wondering about the hiring process. 

Well, you need to look human, live within twenty miles of the store, and have a basic knowledge of books. Once you pass the three interviews, you are hired and then given the training video that tells you about the special guests. Warts and all, you are instructed that you must serve both human and non-human with grace and dignity. Care and love. Strength and valor. 

Also, under no circumstances should you ever tell anyone outside the bookstore about the special guests. You can, if you want, take a room at Sanctuary, there are now over a thousand, some underground, some hidden by a glamour charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on Medium under meaganhalbardiermoore and on Insta under meaganhalbardiermoore


End file.
